


Chuck VS December

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Songs [14]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Chuck never married Sarah, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck is babysitting Morgan and Alex's kids, reading them a book and it sounds familiar so he calls his ex-boyfriend to ask him a question.Takes place a little over 5 years since the series finale.Inspired by Back to December by Taylor Swift*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Songs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Chuck VS December

"Hi," Chuck said when the other line stopped ringing but was silent.  
"Bartowski"  
"Whatcha doin?"  
"Wondering why you're calling me"  
"Rude" Chuck huffed.  
"I'm busy, what do you need?"  
"Just wondering when you started writing children's book"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"I was reading to the kids"  
"You and Walker had kids?"  
"Gross, no, what? I haven't talked to her in years, why would we have kids? Plus we only broke up a year ago when would I have time to have a child?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to know what you've been doing over the last year"  
"Anyways, I was talking about Malcolm and Kaylee you know, your grandkids"  
"Why do you have them?"  
"I babysit them all the time, I thought you and Alex talked daily"  
"Not about you"  
"Okay, um nevermind, good talk John" Chuck hung up.

John,

I’m going to start by saying how sorry I am.  
I hope you read this, you don’t have to forgive me, but I need to write this, I don’t even know the last time I slept through the night, December has always been a hard month for me, so here I am drunk emailing you at who knows what time in the morning.  
Remember when we met over ten years ago? I still don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them you held me while I cried at the beach that night. I was so overwhelmed with all that information and scared that my life was going to get worse, which I had no idea was possible, thankfully it got better, for the most part.  
That beach still holds so many special memories, like three years ago when you came back to Burbank and once again found me on that beach, and you kissed me like I’ve never been kissed before, and once again I broke down and cried so you took me for an adventure.  
That summer-long road trip was exactly what I needed and I fell so in love with you, I never experienced a love like that and it took my breath away.  
I am so lucky to have been the one you let your walls down for, the one who got to see you laugh like no one else did, and see you cry when you found out Alex told you she was pregnant both times.  
You loved me like no one else has, you treated me with so much respect and you believed in me so much, you were so encouraging, and I never had that in any other relationship, maybe that’s what scared me so much? Maybe I was confused because you're the first person that actually loved me and didn't have a mission behind it. And you never once tried to change my nerdy side, even though you picked on me a lot, you were the only one who has ever sat through all the Star Wars with me and let me talk your ear off, well besides Morgan. I didn’t know I deserved that kind of life.   
Fuck Casey, I’m so sorry I left, I wish I realized at the time that I would never be happier and maybe I don’t deserve it, but I want it? I don’t know? I’m crying so hard the words are starting to blur on the screen.   
Can we get coffee? Just be friends? It doesn’t have to be more than that, I just want to see you again. please. Even if it's just once. Hearing your voice again today brought up so many emotions and I just want to see your face. Please. I know you don't owe me that, you don't owe me anything at all.   
If I could go back in time I’d do it all over again, and I know I have no right to say this, but if you let me love you again, I swear I won’t mess it up.  
I’m so sorry, and I’ll never stop loving you, ever but I understand if you never want to talk to me again.   
I’ve finished my bottle of wine so it might be a fucking mess at the end, but I have to be drunk to send this.   
If you want me to not be around the kids anymore just say the words and I’ll stop because you were really mad when I called you and mentioned it.   
I love them as if they were my own, just so you know.

-Chuck

P.S. If you aren’t the author of Tales From Castle, then we really should find out who the author is because their lives seem very similar to everyone I know.  
Also is there more? I’ll Google it

Chuck: Buddy I need you to come take my phone  
Chuck: I accidentally drunk emailed Casey  
Chuck: I can’t figure out how to unsend it  
Chuck: Ask Alex what his email password is, I’m too drunk to hack it  
Chuck: I called him and he was rude  
Chuck: Guess that's fair, I did break up with him  
Chuck: So stupid.

Casey: She doesn’t know my password  
Casey: And I already read it  
Casey: Try and hack my email and I’ll shoot you in the foot

Chuck: You’re not Morgan  
Chuck: Would you really shoot me?

Casey: Yeah

Chuck: I guess I’d deserve it, so make it hurt as much as possible

Casey: You don’t deserve to get shot

Chuck: Come over and scream at him, tell me what a shitty person I am  
Chuck: Oh my god...please punch me

Casey: I’m not doing that

Chuck: Remember when you used to hate me and say rude things? Do that..unleash the Casey

Casey: you’re a moron

Chuck: That’s a start keep going

Chuck’s phone rang  
“I’m super drunk” Chuck mumbled  
“I can tell”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t talk right now”  
“You started it”  
“I just wanted to know when you wrote a kids book and you were mean and I spent way too long crying and Morgan sent me home with a bottle of wine and well, shit happened”  
“Alex never told me you babysit the kids”  
“Alex never told me you were living in California again”  
“No matter what is going on between us, I would never tell you to stay away from Mal and Kaylee and just because I moved away doesn't mean I don’t come back to visit the kids”  
“Thanks”  
“Yes I wrote the book”  
“HA! I knew it! That's fucking awesome, did you write more? Can I read them? Do you make money from them? Also, I want some for Clara, Charlie, Christian. Conner and Cora”  
“There are a couple, I’m working on another one, and no I only made them for the grandkids, Alex thinks I should sell them but it’s just something I do to keep my mind and hands busy, something special for the little ones. I can print copies for the C Woodcomb crew”  
“Well I agree with Alex, but why did you have to make me a Jester?”  
Casey laughed and damn Chuck miss that sound. “Was that what gave it away?”  
“That and the troll Mogri being his best friend, you know how much I hate being called Chuckles” Chuck groaned “But then I started to piece it all together with the names”  
“There was one in the works where King C has to save Chuckles from this evil guy named Lark and KC and Chuckles fell madly in love”  
“But then Chuckles ruined it by being an asshole”  
“I don’t think I can use asshole in a kid’s book”  
Chuck laughed. “Yeah I guess not”  
“If you read the other one where two adventurers named Mal and Kay go out into the woods and get kidnapped by an evil witch named Saraphina and their mother Princess Exandra asks Chuckles and Mogri to help her and King C to help save them”  
“Wow I love you so much” Chuck froze for a moment “Uh sorry”  
“So where are you living at now?”  
“Uh well, I uh got a beach house”  
“You bought an overpriced beach house?”  
“It’s California, everything is overpriced, and I’m stupid rich so why not? There is seriously nothing better than waking up, having a cup of coffee on my deck and listening to the waves, it’s so calm and peaceful”  
"Or at night with wine?"  
“That probably would have been a better idea than sitting on my bed with my laptop, maybe I’ll go lay in my hammock”  
“It’s almost midnight, I should get going”  
“Yeah, uh thanks for talking to me”  
“Maybe we can do it again sometime”  
“I’d really like that”  
“Night Bartowski”  
Chuck turned his phone off, he didn’t trust himself anymore, he grabbed the book from his nightstand and his book light then went into the bathroom to empty his wine-filled bladder then filled up one of his reusable bottles with water and went out on his back deck. He put his book and water on the small table next to his hammock then went back inside and grabbed a blanket before laying down.  
He didn’t get very far in his book before falling asleep, he wasn’t sure if it was the wine or the fact that he finally talked to Casey but either way he was glad, because he hasn’t had a good night's sleep in a long time.

“Wake up Bartowski”  
Chuck forgot where he fell asleep, so when he jolted awake almost tipping the hammock over, but a big hand grabbed him.  
He looked up to see Casey standing there.  
“Um hello”  
“Thanks for the entertainment” he laughed  
Chuck sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “What time is it?”  
“Seven something”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I wanted to see what all the hype was about sitting here and drinking coffee”  
“I can make a pot, just give me a second to wake up”  
Casey pointed over to the table and chairs off to the side, “I stopped at a coffee shop, their food selection was shit so I just got coffee”  
“Um thanks, how did you get in?”  
“You stupidly gave Grimes a key and I asked him nicely to give it to me”  
“Right, um so uh, I’ll be right back”  
Chuck quickly walked inside and used the bathroom and then went into his bedroom to change his shirt, hoping Casey didn’t notice it was one of his. He put on an old Stanford sweater then went into the kitchen to feed his cat, who was probably hiding somewhere because he hates other people. When he moved in he wanted to get a cat to keep him company so he went to the shelter and adopted this old orange cat named Franklin/Frankie/Frank and occasionally Chonky Cheeto. 

He went back out and sat in the chair across from Casey “Uh thanks for the coffee”  
“I’m assuming you still like the peppermint”  
“Yeah, it’s the best part of wintertime” Chuck took a sip, “So good”  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice the shirt you were wearing” Casey smirked behind his cup of coffee  
“Uh it was just a shirt, I uh only changed because it's cold”  
“So you know someone else that was in the Marines”  
Chuck took a sip of his coffee to avoid answering.  
“How hungover are you?”  
Chuck groaned “Like an eight, but I took some meds when I went pee and this coffee will help”  
“I sent in the books I have finished to be printed so you can give them to Ellie’s hoard of children”  
“Thanks”  
“Don’t tell anyone”  
“That a badass assassin writes and draws cute kids books” he sipped his coffee “Even if I did tell someone, they wouldn’t believe me”  
“Speaking of Christmas, do you need help putting lights up? Can you believe Alex hired someone? Bullshit”  
“I don’t have any decorations”  
“You love Christmas”  
“This is my first Christmas in this house, and I just haven't been in the festive mood”  
“You broke up with me, if it’s affected you that much that you can’t celebrate Christmas then why did you do it?”  
“Because I’m a moron who does stupid things” Chuck sighed “You’ve known me ten years, you should know that”   
“You’re the second smartest person I know”  
Chuck shrugged “Want me to make some breakfast?”  
“Can you cook now? Because last time I checked you sucked at it”  
“I have frozen breakfast burritos”  
“Get some clothes on, preferably your own, I want to walk down the beach”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “You left a few clothes behind and they are baggy so I wear them around the house, do you want them back?”  
“No”  
“I’ll be right back”

“Thanks for breakfast, you didn’t have to pay”  
“No problem” Casey playfully bumped his shoulder into Chuck's  
“So does this mean we are friends again?” Chuck's voice was full of hope.  
Casey shrugged “Maybe”  
“I need to apologize again for making our break up so bad”  
“I’ve been tortured by terrorists, a nerd breaking my heart is the least painful thing I’ve been through”  
“Yeah, okay, you’re right, sorry”  
“Stop apologizing, shit happens”  
“I am sorry though, so I’m going to keep saying it”  
“I forgive you, not that I need to because I understand why you did it, I didn’t come here today to talk about the past, it’s over it happened, move on”  
“Have you moved on?”  
“There is someone I’m thinking about asking out”  
“You should go for it”  
“Okay” Casey shrugged, grabbing the front of Chuck’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
“Woah” Chuck stepped back, almost falling, luckily Casey still had a hold of his shirt.   
“So want to have dinner?” Casey smirked  
“That was cheesy as fuck” Chuck couldn't help but laugh.  
“Is that a yes or no?”  
“Yes, one hundred percent yes, of course”  
“One condition”  
“I never plan on leaving you again, I’m actually going to lock you in my house for a week or two or forever”  
“First one back to the house gets to top” Casey took off running, Chuck chased after him.

“Holy shit” Chuck collapsed on the bed “That was better than I remember but tackling me to the ground so you got here first is cheating so I think technically I should have been top”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining when my dick was in your ass”  
“I’d never complain, just stating the fact that I miss your ass also”  
“I was thinking that we don't tell our families for a little bit, just so they aren’t butting in with their opinions on our relationship”  
“I’m fine with that, as long as we don’t have to act like we hate each other still if we happen to see each other at Alex’s”  
“We don’t have to, and I never hated you”  
“I’m ready for round two” Chuck rolled over on top of Casey  
“I’m going to need way more time”  
“Alright, old man” Chuck teased,   
Casey rolled over so he was now holding himself over Chuck “What was that?” he growled licking up Chuck’s long neck.  
Chuck’s fingers dug into Casey’s back muscles “I love you” he moaned, feeling Casey’s body tense up “Shit sorry”  
Casey looked into Chuck’s eyes "I never stopped loving you, I was never mad at you, I was just waiting for you to get your shit together and realize you can't do better than me" Casey smirked  
“Okay mister cocky”  
“I’m not wrong”  
“I know you’re not, and I never stopped loving you either, I’m mad at myself, and I still don’t have my shit together, but I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with you”  
“Good, ‘cause I don’t plan on leaving”  
“Are we getting married?”  
“Maybe one day” Casey playfully bit Chuck’s nipple making his back arch off the bed.  
“Are you moving in?”  
“If you want me to, I will” Casey moved down licking along   
“Do you want to?”  
“Only if you tell your cat to leave me alone”  
“His name is Frankie and he is sweet and adorable and you’ll love him”  
“Whatever” Casey mumbled against Chuck’s thigh between kisses. "Okay that's the limit on the emotional conversation for the week"  
"Maxed out your quota?"  
"Yup"  
Chuck’s fingers found their way into Casey’s hair, lightly tugging, hoping Casey would get the hint and move up to his dick that was starting to thicken up again, but of course, Casey didn’t move, he always liked to be in control.  
“Please John” Chuck whined.  
“Please what?” he looked up with a smirk on his face.  
“I want to come”  
Casey's breath ghosted along Chuck’s length, making him squirm. “Torturing you is more fun”

Chuck was sad when he woke up and realized he was alone, he grabbed some clothes on his way to the bathroom. He didn’t want to lose the taste of Casey from his mouth or the feeling of him on his skin, okay that sounded grosser than he thought it would, so he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower.  
He went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee but there was already some in the pot, so he looked around and noticed Frankie’s bowl had some food in it and his water bowl had been filled up.   
Chuck poured himself a cup of coffee with too much creamer then made his way into his living room, that's when he saw Casey through the wall of windows facing towards the ocean.  
He was sitting out in one of the chairs with a book in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.  
“Good morning”  
“Sleep good?” Casey sat the book down   
“Yeah, someone wore me out” Chuck leaned forward and ran his hand over Frank’s head.  
“You kept asking, and who am I to deny that” he smirked, making Chuck blush  
“I never let Frank out here” Chuck sat in the chair next to him  
“He kept yelling so I opened the door, he hasn’t left my lap”  
“And you said you didn’t like him”  
“I said no such thing” he smirked  
“Honestly, when I woke up alone I thought you left”  
“I tried waking you, you got mad, and I wanted to see the sunrise”  
“It’s nice isn’t it?”  
“It’s okay,” Casey teased.   
“Thanks for making coffee and feeding the cat”  
“He is very demanding”  
“That is why he is overweight and on a diet”  
“A diet? He is a cat, let him eat”  
“He is old, and I want him to live a very long time”  
“My mom had a cat that lived twenty-three years, his name was Ammo”  
“You’ve never told about that before, and Frankie is eleven, his old owners gave him up because he was too old for them”  
"People suck" Casey shrugged “One of those memories that was triggered by something. I was nine or ten when he went”  
“That’s crazy, I really wish I could have met your mom”  
“She would have loved you, she wouldn’t understand how we got together”  
“Because I’m a guy?”  
“Because you’re a lanky nerd, I don’t think she would have an issue with you being a man”  
“My mom hates you”  
“I know” Casey growled “Even though I was a huge part in saving her life”  
“Yeah, but she doesn’t want me with an assassin spy, has nothing to do with you personally”  
“She loved Walker”  
“Because they are practically the same person, but it doesn’t matter because she barely even knows me, even after all these years she still acts like I’m the same child I was when she left but I’m glad that her and Ellie are close and that she is around for her grandkids”  
“So was she happy we broke up?”  
Chuck shrugged “I haven't talked to her about it, I haven't seen her much over the last year, but I’m sure her and Ellie talk about it”  
“When we have kids, lets not pop out one every year like Ellie has, five kids in five years”  
“I want two, maybe three, and to be fair, Cora and Conner are twins so they count as one birth”  
“Do twins run in your family? If so we are using my sperm”  
“I think it’s from Devon’s side, but Ellie and I don’t know any of our family so I have no idea, but I’m fine with using yours”  
“How sturdy is that hammock?” Casey nodded towards it  
Chuck gave him a questioning look “Um I have no idea”  
“Wanna test its limits” Casey winked  
“It day time”  
“And you live on a private beach, I’ve only seen two people walk by, no one will see us. Come on Bartowski, live a little”  
“Put the cat back inside and I’ll grab a blanket”  
“And lube” he smirked  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“But you love me anyway”

“Want to open your gift?” Casey was running his fingers through Chuck’s hair, his head was laying on a pillow in his lap. He was completely ignoring the cheesy Christmas movie Chuck put on  
“We agreed to not do anything” Chuck turned to look up at him  
“I know but I saw it and I couldn’t resist”   
“Now I feel bad that I didn’t get you anything” he sat up   
“Don’t worry about it” Casey got up off the couch and walked over to the hall closet and pulled a box down off the top shelf  
“You hid it in my house? When did you do that?”  
“I’m not telling you my secrets” he smirked tossing the box at Chuck “I didn’t wrap it because I hate wrapping”  
Chuck opened the flaps of the box that were just folded over. “You got me Star Wars Christmas pajamas?”  
“Keep going”  
Chuck sat the pajama set aside and grabbed the smaller shirt with the same print “Oh my god, are you pregnant?”  
“Yeah congrats Chuck, you’re going to be a dad” he struggled to keep a straight face.   
Chuck finally read the tag “You got me and Frankie matching pajamas?”  
“Frankie would rip your face off if you even attempted to put that on him, I got you a dog”  
“WHAT?” Chuck didn’t mean to yell.   
“Well you said you’ve always wanted a dog, and I’ve always wanted one too and since we are both retired why not”  
“Tell me everything?” Chuck stood up and started taking off his clothes so he could put on his new pajamas  
“In a few days we are going to the shelter so you can pick one, or if there isn’t one that day, we have a certificate so we can get one at anytime”  
“You’re amazing”  
“Stop putting clothes on, I like it better when you are naked”  
“You bought me them and now you don’t want me to wear them?”  
“They were selling them at the shelter, I thought you would like it but I like it better when you’re wearing nothing”  
“Fine, but next Christmas we are getting matching pajamas for both of us and our two animals, or just a festive collar for Frankie”  
“I’ll think about it”  
Chuck walked over and grabbed the bottom hem of Casey’s shirt “Thank you John, and I’ll be getting you a gift when the stores open back up after Christmas”  
“We are getting a dog together, it's a joint gift, and right now the only thing I need is an orgasm”  
“That I can do, really well actually” he ran his hands up Casey’s chest as he kissed him, Casey raised his arms, their lips only breaking apart just long enough for Chuck to get Casey’s shirt off.  
Chuck started working on getting Caseys’ belt off while Casey licked and kissed his way down Chuck’s neck. He loves leaving marks on Chuck’s pale skin and the sound Chuck made when his teeth grazed across his skin.   
“Don’t move”  
Chuck felt weird standing in the middle of the living room in just his tented boxers, “Why can’t we go to the bedroom?”  
“What fun would that be” Casey walked back into the room, completely naked but holding a bottle of lube   
“Where”  
“Get your nerdy boxers off and I’ll show you”  
“You bought me these too”  
“Doesn’t mean I have to like them” he playfully smacked Chuck’s ass.  
Chuck pushed them off, kicking them to the side. “I love that you are using sex to get out of watching Christmas movies”  
Casey shrugged “You can go back to watching the movie if you want, or I can bend you over the couch so you can still watch it”  
Chuck shook his head with a laugh, he didn’t say anything, just pressed his body against Casey’s.   
Casey’s hand grabbed Chuck’s thigh, pulling his leg up to rest on his hip so he could get a slicked up finger inside his boyfriend. He easily pressed two fingers in, after all, they had just had sex a few hours ago.   
He could feel Chuck’s precome leaking against his stomach as he ran his fingers over Chuck’s prostate a few times.   
“Hold on” he growled, grabbing Chuck’s thighs, lifting his other leg, Chuck squealed as he clung to Casey’s shoulders.  
“You don’t work out as much as you used to, sure you can hold me up?”  
“You’re still a lanky nerd that weighs nothing, I’m sure I’ll manage” he pressed Chuck’s back against the wall. “Unless you want to move this to the boring bed that we have fucked in a million times” he pressed the tip of his cock into Chuck’s hole  
“No….no...this is….fuck….this is good”  
Casey’s thrusts were hard and quick to start, but maybe Chuck was right, he was getting too old to be as adventurous as they used to be.   
He slowed down making Chuck whimper. Keeping a tight grip on Chuck, he walked them over to his chair, his old beloved chair that he got when he moved to Burbank, he was shocked Chuck kept paying for his storage unit after he kicked him out.  
“Legs already tired” Chuck teased, nipping at Casey’s jawline.  
“Shut up”  
“Don’t worry, I got this” Chuck winked as he began to bounce up and down.

"Wake up Chuck"  
Chuck groaned against his neck "Too comfy, must stay"  
"We are probably stuck together"  
Chuck sighed "Gross"  
Casey couldn't help but laugh "You insisted on seeing if you could get off twice while riding me"  
"And now my legs are jello and I'm sleepy"  
"Need me to carry you to the bathroom?"  
"Can we take a bath with those candy cane bath bombs I got?"  
"No"  
"Please? It's Christmas Eve?'  
"Fine" Casey rolled his eyes "But I'm not going to like it"  
"You can't hate baths before even having one in my amazing tub, there are jets"  
Casey gripped Chuck's thighs as he stood up, needing to stay in one spot to get the circulation back into his legs before walking to the on-suite bathroom.

"See isn't this amazing?"  
"It smells like we are in Santa's ass"  
"Technically you have been" Chuck laughed "Remember the look on Beckman's face when she walked in on us at that CIA Christmas party when I was dressed as Santa"  
Casey laughed "She was so mad"  
"it was worth doing all those shitty missions though"  
"Especially that one where we got snowed in for a few days and her and Walker thought it would be punishment that we didn't have phone signal"  
"We should do that again, maybe not the sex in the snow because I'm pretty sure I almost lost my balls to frostbite, but the rest of it was really fun"  
"I liked cutting down that little tree and decorating it with random shit we found"  
"I still have some of those ornaments in storage"  
"That was our first Christmas together as a couple"  
"Still the best Christmas I've ever had"  
"Mine too" Casey placed a gentle kiss in the crook of Chuck's neck "I love you" he whispered  
"I love you too John" Chuck turned just enough to kiss him "And Merry Christmas"

“Who knew Casey would be the little spoon”  
“Shut up Morgan” Alex smacked her husband  
Chuck and Casey jolted awake, looking over to see Morgan and Alex standing in the doorway.  
“You’re lucky we got here before Ellie did” Morgan stated, Alex, walked out of the room not wanting to risk seeing any part of her dad and to make sure her kids don’t walk in.  
“Why are you here?” Chuck clenched his blanket tighter to his chest as he sat up  
“Dude it’s Christmas”  
“And I told everyone I wasn’t doing anything, but I’d come over for family dinner...tonight”  
“And Ellie said we were all coming over here for breakfast together after her hoard of children open their gifts”  
“Where are my grandbabies?” Casey stretched  
“Thankfully they stopped to torture that poor old cat and didn’t have to see their Papaw being spooned in the nude”  
“Shut up Grimes, you’re the ones who walked into our bedroom, not our fault” Casey growled.  
“Our bedroom? When did that happen? Last time we all checked, Chuck was sad and alone in his fancy beach house”  
“He moved in a couple weeks ago, now can you leave so we can get dressed”  
“Wear a turtle neck sweater so my kids don’t ask why you look like a dalmatian”  
Chuck blushed as he looked down at all the bruises Casey has sucked into his chest of the last few weeks, knowing there were probably a few on his neck too.  
“Get out of here before I shoot you” Casey got out of the bed  
“Oh god” Morgan quickly covered his eyes “I hate you” he squealed before leaving the room quickly, making sure to shut the door behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy, daddy, daddy”  
“What? What? What?” Chuck pulled his son into his lap  
“This book has a dog in it just like Ranger, they even have the same name but this Ranger has a blue collar and our Ranger has a Star Wars collar”  
Chuck looked at the book “Where did you get this?”  
“Dada’s office”  
“Can I tell you a secret?”  
Harrison looked around “Yeah” he whispered  
“That is Ranger”  
“No way” he gasped “He famous?”  
Chuck laughed “See this” he pointed to the front of the book “See this, book written by J.A.C”   
“Ja...jack? Who Jack?”  
“I don’t know who Jack is, but J.A.C is your dada, John Alexander Casey”  
"Dada wrote this?"  
Chuck shook his head "All those books in his office are ones Dada wrote"  
"About the King and the Castle?"  
"Yup" Chuck smiled  
"Can I tell Reagan? She love Princess Exandra"  
"We can tell her, and then me and Dada can tell you about all the people those characters are based on some of the adventures we have been on"  
"Woah" his eyes got big "I go get her" he jumped down off Chuck's lap and ran off towards his sister's room. 

Chuck got up and walked into Casey's office "Getting the new book approved by your son I see" he leaned against the doorframe  
"Well it is the one dedicated to him so I thought why not"  
"I'm so glad that you decided to take that publishing deal, the smile on both our kid's faces when they read them is amazing and I can't help but think about all the other kids out there reading them"  
"Thanks for pushing me to do it" Casey got up and walked over to his husband "I got you an early Christmas gift with my advancement on that book"  
"It's the middle of the day, we can't do that when the kids are home"  
Casey huffed out a laugh "I like the way you think, but that's not it" he gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his phone from his pants pocket and pulling something up to show Chuck "I rented us this cabin for a few weeks, I sent invites to the Grimes and Woodcomb crew, told them they could stop by any time and that we would all have Christmas together in a big house where all the kids can torment each other"  
"Are you serious" Chuck has a huge smile on his face "I don't even know what to say, I'm so excited"  
"I was thinking we could show our kids how to cut down a tree and we could all make ornaments together"  
"I love you so much"  
"Merry Christmas Chuck"

**Author's Note:**

> Book Characters:
> 
> King C, KC - Casey  
> Princess Exandra - Alex  
> Troll Mogri - Morgan  
> Jester Chuckles - Chuck  
> Witch Saraphina - Sarah  
> Bad Guy Lark - Bryce


End file.
